plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic Quests
Epic Quest on the Travel Log]] The Epic Quests are new features released with the 4.6.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2. They are accessible via the Travel Log. An epic quest is a multi-level quest that offers a unique reward when completed, which can vary from coins, gems to the new plants, such as Gold Bloom, Electric Currant, and Aloe. Although there are some exceptions, these levels are modified versions of existing ones, and cannot be replayed once completed unless the player plays on another account. At the moment it is unknown what triggers the first Epic Quest, but after one point a message saying New Epic Quest Available near the Travel Log access icon will appear (shortly), unlocking them. Currently, there are twelve Epic Quests, with more being introduced in future updates. List of Epic Quests Rescue the Gold Bloom This Epic Quest showcases the Gold Bloom, and offers it as a reward for its completion. Unlike the other epic quests, these ones are not restricted to be slightly altered Brain Busters, as portals and zombies from other worlds can appear. Beghouled Blitz Beghouled Blitz consists of 5 levels of Beghouled, each from a different world, with different plants. Zombies from that respective world show up as the zombies. Aloe, Salut! This Epic Quest has 8 steps, with all of them showcasing Aloe, and as usual, this plant is obtained at the end of this quest. This quest is also the only way to see a nighttime Lost City. Electrical Boogaloo This Epic Quest is unlocked after the completion of the Beghouled Epic Quest. This Epic Quest has 10 steps, with many of them featuring the Electric Currant, which is also the reward after completing all ten steps of this Epic Quest. Gem Jam The last Epic Quest to appear on the game. Each step is an world exclusive Brain Buster except on the worlds where there isn't any. After completing all 10 steps, the player is rewarded with 50 gems. There are also different versions of Gem Jams, namely Gem Jam 2 (Same as first but rewards 60 gems), Gem Jam 3 (Contains Day 1 of all worlds except Pirate Seas), and Gem Jam 4 (Contains the first Gargantuar level of every world except Ancient Egypt). His & Hers Expert Quests Those two Epic Quests were only available from 8 February 2017 to 15 February 2017. They are no longer available. His & Hers Expert Quest - HERS! This Epic Quest features Ancient Egypt Days 26-35 as the equivalent of its 10 steps. The reward is 100 Blooming Heart seed packets. His & Hers Expert Quest - HIS! This Epic Quest features Modern Day Days 35-44 as the equivalent of its 10 steps. The reward is 100 Hot Date seed packets. Premium Seeds - Caulipower! This Epic Quest features Far Future Days 26 - 35 as the equivalent of its 10 steps. The reward is 100 Caulipower seed packets. This Epic Quest lasted from 14 March 2017 until 23 March 2017. It is no longer available. Premium Seeds - Applemortar! This Epic Quest features 10 levels of Premium Plant Quests for Apple Mortar. This is the first epic quest to do so. The reward is 100 Apple Mortar seed packets. This Epic Quest lasted from 21 March 2017 until 28 March 2017. It is no longer available. Premium Seeds - Witch Hazel! This Epic Quest features 10 levels of Premium Plant Quests for Witch Hazel. The reward is 100 Witch Hazel seed packets. This Epic Quest lasted from 28 March 2017 until 5 April 2017. It is no longer available. Spikeweed Seeds! This Epic Quest showcases Spikeweed, and is a limited-time Epic Quest. The reward is 100 Spikeweed seed packets. It lasted from 4 April 2017 to 12 April 2017. It is no longer available. Premium Seeds - Hurrikale! This Epic Quest features 8 levels of Premium Plant Quests for Hurrikale. The reward is 100 Hurrikale seed packets. It lasted from 11 April 2017 to 18 April 2017. It is no longer available. Pirate Seas Skirmish! This Epic Quest features Pirate Seas Days 26 - 35 as the equivalent of its 10 steps. The reward is a large Pirate Seas pinata. It lasted from April 25, 2017 to May 2, 2017. It is no longer available. Premium Seeds - Missile Toe! This Epic Quest features 8 levels of Premium Plant Quests for Missile Toe. The reward is 80 Missile Toe seed packets, which is lower than, but proportionally in line with, the previous Premium Seeds Quests. It lasted from April 25, 2017, to May 2, 2017. It is no longer available. Premium Seeds - Parsnip! This Epic Quest features 6 levels of Premium Plant Quests for Parsnip. The reward is 60 Parsnip seed packets, which is lower than, but proportionally in line with, the previous Premium Seeds Quests. It lasted from May 2, 2017, until May 9, 2017. It is no longer available. Premium Seeds - Power Lily! This Epic Quest features 6 levels of Premium Plant Quests for Power Lily. The reward is 60 Power Lily seed packets. It lasted from May 9, 2017, until May 16, 2017. It is no longer available. Premium Seeds - Hot Date! This Epic Quest features 8 levels of Premium Plant Quests for Hot Date. The reward is 80 Hot Date seed packets. It lasts from May 16, 2017, until May 23, 2017. It is currently available. Premium Seeds - Wasabi Whip! This Epic Quest features 8 levels of Premium Plant Quests for Wasabi Whip. The reward is 60 Wasabi Whip seed packets. It lasts from May 23, 2017, until May 30, 2017. It is currently available. Trivia *When doing the Beghouled Blitz Epic Quest, defeated zombies that have repeatable quest for that moment will not count towards their respective quest. *The 5.1.1 update is so far the only version that features only one Epic Quest. *So far, the 6.0.1 update featured the most Epic Quests, having six. *The Premium Seeds quest for Apple Mortar caused the disappearance of Apple Mortar from the shop. It came back after 3 weeks. The same thing happened with Witch Hazel and with Missile Toe when their Premium Seeds quests expired. However, Hurrikale, Parsnip and Power Lily did not disappear from the shop when their Premium Seeds quests expired. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Epic Quests